


Nightmares in Vongola Mansion

by FutureThorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Everyone has nightmares. The Tenth Generation of Vongola is no exception.





	Nightmares in Vongola Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! New story! Well, it's actually just being transferred from fanfiction dot net. I had completely forgotten about this little gem until now.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, but I love to write about it!

Nightmares.

They were common in the Vongola mansion. Even in these few months of living together, Tsuna had noticed that his guardians had far more nightmares than they'd like him to know about. That, of course, didn't mean he didn't know.

Which is why Tsuna began to subtly give his guardians comfort. He knew that the proud people he surrounded himself with would never take the comfort at face value. As such, Tsuna did some research and digging around, figuring out his guardians' coping mechanisms.

As such, he brought in a grand piano for the drawing room next to Hayato's bedroom, so that he didn't need to walk to the ballroom every time he had a nightmare. The soft music could be heard at all manner of hours of both the night and day.

Tsuna had his mother's lullaby recorded for Lambo, and a stash of grape juice in a mini-fridge by the boy's bed. It was refilled whenever needed, but the small action helped the small boy's homesickness as well.

It had been a while before Tsuna could pinpoint what made Takeshi feel comforted, but the small kitchen that was now stocked with the ingredients for sushi appeared after an especially bad night. If the tenth generation had sushi more often than they previously did, no one mentioned it.

Ryohei's room wasn't far from the training rooms, but when a few punching bags appeared in the room next to his, he didn't complain. The small pictures of Kyoko, Hana, his parents, and the Vongola tenth generation were unspoken of, but a small sticky note on his next report conveyed the Sun's thanks for the reminder of what he was fighting for.

Chrome smiled and gave her boss a hug the morning after she found multiple art easels and a small stocked kitchen in the rooms next to hers. The music player had also been a nice (and much appreciated) touch.

Kyoya wasn't in the Vongola mansion often, but when he was, he always knew that both a traditional Japanese garden and a number of small rescue animals could be found just around the corner from his room.

Mukuro had cackled in delight when he first realized that the sewing room and costume supplies near his room were indeed meant for him. He could often be found there in the early hours of the morning, especially in the days after a brutal mission.

Nightmares.

They were common in the Vongola mansion. Everyone knew that Tsuna was not except from this rule. The downtrodden attitude that appeared whenever he was going through a particularity rough time was enough for his guardians to realize what was going on. As such, every once and a while, Tsuna would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking from a nightmare, only to find that he was not alone in his bed. One or more of his guardians would migrate to sleep next to him so that he would know that they were alive and well. The gesture never failed to put a smile on the sky's face. If whomever was in the bed ended up cuddling by morning, well, no one outside of the tenth generation needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to write more of these short pieces, so if any of you have a one or two word prompt for me, that would be very much appreciated.


End file.
